


Двадцать пирогов и одна свечка

by WTF_Plagueis_and_Sidious_2021



Series: Набуанский уикэнд [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Darth Plagueis - James Luceno
Genre: Bloodplay, Fluff, Gerontophilia, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:28:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29760345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Plagueis_and_Sidious_2021/pseuds/WTF_Plagueis_and_Sidious_2021
Summary: Палпатин ждал своего совершеннолетия больше, чем чего-либо еще в жизни. Но не потому, что официально сможет пить в барах и тратить фамильное состояние на изысканные туалеты, а потому, что учитель приготовил ему особый подарок.
Relationships: Hego Damask | Darth Plagueis & Sheev Palpatine | Darth Sidious, Hego Damask | Darth Plagueis/Sheev Palpatine | Darth Sidious
Series: Набуанский уикэнд [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2189220





	Двадцать пирогов и одна свечка

**Author's Note:**

> **Название:** Двадцать пирогов и одна свечка  
>  **Задание:** «Законы, запреты, правила, табу»  
>  **Автор:** WTF Plagueis and Sidious 2021  
>  **Бета:** WTF Plagueis and Sidious 2021  
>  **Размер:** мини, 3985 слов  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Хего Дамаск (Дарт Плэгас)/Шив Палпатин (Дарт Сидиус)  
>  **Категория:** слэш  
>  **Жанр:** PWP, флафф  
>  **Рейтинг:** NC-17  
>  **Предупреждения:** ООС, геронтофилия, бладплей  
>  **Краткое содержание:** Палпатин ждал своего совершеннолетия больше, чем чего-либо еще в жизни. Но не потому, что официально сможет пить в барах и тратить фамильное состояние на изысканные туалеты, а потому, что учитель приготовил ему особый подарок.  
>  **Примечание:** все персонажи, вовлеченные в сцены сексуального характера, являются совершеннолетними. Совершеннолетие на Набу наступает в 21 год.  
> Часть 1 диптиха «Набуанский уикэнд».  
> Идея текста родилась из шутки в командном чате.  
>  **Для голосования:** #. WTF Plagueis and Sidious 2021 — "Двадцать пирогов и одна свечка"

Муунский взгляд на мир обязывал соблюдать хотя бы видимость законности, поэтому Хего Дамаск завел себе правило: не прикасаться к ученику до его совершеннолетия по набуанскому законодательству. Оба знали, что в этом нет особого смысла. Цветок невинности молодого Палпатина был давно сорван кем-то из однокашников. Ко дню судьбоносной встречи с мууном Шив уже успел накопить определенный опыт постельных утех и намеревался расширить его со своим учителем. Однако Дамаск игнорировал всяческие поползновения с его стороны, от скромных намеков до откровенных предложений. Сила свидетельница, это давалось ему нелегко! До знакомства с Палпатином Дамаск не испытывал интереса к людям, в чем-то даже находил их отталкивающими. Но юноша обладал врожденной притягательностью и изяществом вкупе с приятной внешностью. Будь он просто человеком, Хего не отказал бы себе в удовольствии провести с ним пару ночей. Однако Шив был далеко не обычным. И уже потому заслуживал особого отношения. На досуге Дарт Плэгас иногда предавался размышлениям на тему того, сколько в решении сделать Палпатина своим учеником было осмысленности, а сколько — похоти. 

Вынужденное воздержание он рассматривал как тренировку терпения ученика. При всех своих выдающихся качествах, молодой Палпатин не терпел задержек в исполнении планов. Его гнев и раздражительность могли пригодиться в будущем, но для той роли, которую ему предстояло выполнить в плане Дамаска, ему сперва требовалось научиться ждать. Хего видел разочарование в глазах ученика, чувствовал его обиду, когда назвал длительный срок исполнения его заветного желания.

Из всех важных событий, которые маячили где-то на горизонте, самым близким оказалось совершеннолетие Палпатина. Шива не волновали юридические аспекты или количество свечек на торте, даже открывающиеся карьерные возможности манили не так сильно, как возможность сблизиться с учителем. Ко дню своего двадцатиоднолетия он основательно подготовился. Поскольку учение ситхов не требовало от партнеров верности друг другу, он провел множество ночей с любовниками разных рас и возрастов. На его чувства к Хего они не влияли — это был сбор информации, накопление полезного опыта, чтобы предстать перед учителем во всеоружии.

Вечеринка в честь совершеннолетия Палпатина проходила в центре Тида, в самом модном и дорогом клубе столицы. Было все, что полагается: друзья, красивые девушки, многоярусный торт с замысловатыми украшениями и свечами, море вин и коктейлей, громкая музыка, танцы, поздравления, подарки, предложения от девиц уединиться где-нибудь. Именинник охотно принимал все, кроме последнего. Он чувствовал, что учитель приготовит ему совершенно особенный подарок. У мууна хватало недостатков, зато он был поразительно честен относительно сроков. Обещанное он исполнял минута в минуту. Накануне он прислал Шиву маленький пакет, в котором оказалась ключ-карта и записка с названием отеля и временем встречи. Поэтому, как бы ни было приятно общество друзей, Палпатин периодически поглядывал на хронометр. Скоро ему предстояло притвориться, будто он «дошел до кондиции», и покинуть вечеринку. В глубине души он уже миллион раз раскаялся, что решил отмечать совершеннолетие день в день. Окружающие не обиделись бы, если бы празднование состоялось немного позже, а ему бы не пришлось сидеть как на иголках, каждые пять минут нащупывать ключ-карту в кармане и притворяться веселым. Тогда похвалы в его адрес, тосты и теплые пожелания доставили бы Палпатину куда больше удовольствия. Пока же он лишь номинально присутствовал на празднике, устремляясь мыслями к отелю, где его ждал учитель. Испытание терпения Палпатина продолжалось уже четыре года, но отчего-то вынести эти последние часы было тяжелее всего. Наконец, хронометр показал условленное время. Палпатин встал из-за праздничного стола и начал прощаться с друзьями. Его ожидание практически подошло к концу.

Выйдя из клуба, покачиваясь и напевая популярную песенку, он направился к стоянке спидеров. За ним уже числилось одно ДТП со сбитым пешеходом, и, будь он в самом деле пьян, новой аварии вряд ли удалось бы избежать. Но в планы Палпатина на сегодняшний вечер это не входило. Он сел за руль, плавно вывел спидер на дорогу и неспеша поехал к отелю, где ждал учитель. Среди тысяч бледных теней сущность Хего Дамаска ощущалась в Силе как яркое пламя маяка. И Палпатин вел спидер на этот огонь, безошибочно видел его во тьме. Однако спешить не следовало и вовсе не из-за припозднившихся прохожих и транспорта. Шив чувствовал, что учитель наблюдает за ним с помощью Силы с того момента, как приземлился корабль Дамаска, поэтому старался всячески демонстрировать, как мало его заботит их встреча. Хотелось выдавить педаль газа в пол, вбежать в отель, поскорее подняться на нужный этаж, начать раздеваться еще в турболифте, прежде всего занявшись прической, чтобы не пришлось потом выдергивать шпильки вместе с волосами. 

Вместо этого Палпатин вел спидер осторожно, будто сдавал на права. И по ступеням отеля он поднялся неспешно, и в холл вошел, не привлекая внимания. Последнее было привычкой, которую следовало оставить в прошлом. Теперь можно не бояться хороших отелей, не нужно использовать фальшивые документы, подкуп и разные трюки Силой на работниках гостиниц. Если портье вздумается его остановить, он смело предъявит свои документы совершеннолетнего человека. Палпатин шел, наблюдая за реакцией окружающих. Прежде кто-нибудь непременно спросил бы, где его родители, в каком номере они остановились, и вызвал бы портье проводить ребенка девятнадцати лет. Но никто к нему не подошел. Вечер был в самом разгаре. Одни покидали отель, чтобы отправиться на вечеринку, другие возвращались нетвердой походкой, кто-то выселялся и спорил с администратором о счете за напитки в минибаре. Люди быстро пробегали по Палпатину взглядом и шли дальше по своим делам. Никого не заботило, чем взрослый мужчина занят вечером в отеле. Остановиться здесь на ночь или прийти на свидание — отныне это его личное дело. 

Турболифт в здании оказался старинный, с мягкими сидениями для гостей и изразцами на стенах, а главное — очень медленный. Шив рассматривал витраж на крыше с наигранной заинтересованностью. Его волнение и раздражение можно было распознать только по тому, как крепко он сжимал в кулаке ключ-карту. И вот турболифт остановился на этаже, где располагались люксы. Хотелось бежать к нужному номеру — но Палпатин шел размеренным шагом, на минуту остановился, чтобы полюбоваться старинной вазой в нише, и продолжил путь. На таком близком расстоянии аура учителя в Силе воспринималась как ослепительное сияние. Еще несколько шагов — и этот свет поглотит его без остатка. 

Подойдя к двери, Палпатин позволил себе помедлить еще несколько минут. Учитель четыре года пытал его ожиданием, теперь его очередь помучиться. Какое-то время Шив обдумывал, не уйти ли. Просунуть ключ-карту в щель между полом и дверью, развернуться и уйти, чтобы муун поломал глупую квадратную голову над поступком человека. Что бы Плэгас ни говорил, а сам хотел близости не меньше Палпатина. Шив совершенно точно почувствовал силу его желания, когда в прошлый раз сидел у него на коленях. Однако, стоило ему протянуть руку, чтобы облегчить муки учителя, Хего удержал его, схватив за запястье. 

— Я люблю тебя больше, чем что-либо еще в целой Вселенной, но все же не настолько, чтобы сесть из-за тебя в тюрьму, — сказал он.

— Тюрьмы на Набу очень комфортабельные, — Палпатин расплылся в широкой улыбке, — я буду регулярно вас навещать и приносить угощения.

Но его аргументы не убедили Хего. Магистр Дамаск поставил условие: в день совершеннолетия и ни минутой раньше. И вот час настал.

Палпатин активировал ключ-карту, замок пискнул и открылся. Распрямив плечи и напустив на себя надменный вид, Шив вошел в номер — и опешил. Посреди комнаты стояла оттоманка, а на ней возлежал Хего Дамаск, покрытый взбитыми сливками. Над ним, отбрасывая на его тело теплый свет, парила двадцать одна свеча. 

«Совершенно бесполезный продукт», — решил муун, исследовав столь любимое Шивом угощение. Впрочем, как и многие люди, в особенности набуанцы, Палпатин испытывал тягу ко всему красивому и бесполезному. Незадолго до прихода ученика Хего стоял перед зеркалом, распределяя по телу взбитые сливки, и думал о том, какие бы деньги заплатили конкуренты по бизнесу всего за одно его голофото в подобном виде. Затея вдруг показалась ему глупой, а не пикантной. Но он стремился удивить Палпатина, и ему это удалось. Написанное на лице юноши изумление компенсировало ему моральный ущерб и дискомфорт. За те несколько секунд, что Шив безмолвно смотрел на него, Хего успел заметить произошедшие с ним перемены. В соответствии с традицией Палпатин изменил прическу и избавился от обязательных для подростков косичек. Теперь он носил распущенные волосы, как подобает взрослому. Хего понимал важность традиций, но в глубине души оплакивал эти милые тонкие косички, украшенные миниатюрными подвесками. Бесчисленное множество раз они случайно касались его плеча, когда Шив капризно встряхивал волосами. Иногда Дамаск сам дотрагивался до них, когда хвалил ученика и полушутя гладил его по голове. Порой он поправлял эти косички, выбившиеся из прически, гладил их, накручивал на пальцы. Он даже заказал цепочку, плетением и цветом в точности повторяющую косы Палпатина и всегда носил ее с собой как напоминание об ученике. Увы, металлу никогда на передать шелковистую мягкость настоящих волос. Официально Палпатину теперь запрещено носить косы, однако Хего надеялся, что сможет уговорить его заплести их только для него. Были и другие изменения. Нарядам Шива предстояло стать более сдержанными. С возрастом ему придется выбирать темные тона, но пока он мог позволить себе всполохи алого и сложное шитье. Походка, которой Палпатин вошел в номер, говорила о его уверенности и решительности, которых он прежде не демонстрировал в публичных местах. Но больше всего изменился его взгляд. Зачастую надменный, он сделался смелее. 

Первое потрясение прошло, Палпатин взял себя в руки и сказал немного развязно:

— Оказывается, вы умеете делать приятные сюрпризы. Нечасто вы меня балуете.

— Сегодня особый случай. Твой организм постарел на год. Поздравляю. А теперь иди сюда. Человеческая традиция требует, чтобы ты загадал желание и задул свечи, — произнес Хего ласковым голосом, силу которого отлично знал.

— Почему бы не изменить традицию? — предложил Палпатин. — Скажем, я буду озвучивать желания и последовательно задувать по одной свече, а вы — их исполнять.

Дамаск посмотрел на свечи, потом на юношу и улыбнулся. В желаниях Шив никогда себя не ограничивал.

— Зная тебя, мне следовало запастись полным ящиком свечей.

— Все же давайте попробуем.

Палпатин сел на оттоманку ровно, стараясь занять как можно меньше места и не испачкать праздничный наряд в сливках.

— Итак, мое первое желание — поцеловать вас, — торжественно произнес он, задул свечку и прильнул к губам учителя.

Оба испытали огромное облегчение. Они целовались и раньше, но всегда быстро, тайком. Постоянный страх слежки, боязнь скомпрометировать друг друга не давали насладиться процессом. Теперь с этим было покончено. Отныне они имели право целоваться хоть на ступенях Сената. Хего запустил пальцы в волосы ученика, растрепал их. Палпатин целовал его долгим голодным поцелуем, словно не мог оторваться, словно только об этом думал и мечтал с первой встречи. Хотя оба не стали бы отрицать взаимного влечения, возникшего между ними еще в тот далекий день на Набу, Дамаск до сих пор не открыл Шиву истины: он планировал поддерживать с ним отношения, независимо от обстоятельств; то, что юноша оказался чувствительным к Силе, было приятным бонусом и поводом для встреч, но никак не их причиной.

Целовались до умопомрачения, забыв обо всем. О силе чувств лучше всего свидетельствовал тот факт, что Палпатин слишком увлекся процессом и вляпался рукавом в сливки, но даже не заметил этого. На испачканную одежду он обратил внимание только тогда, когда ткань пропиталась влагой и стала липнуть к коже. Шив оттянул грязный рукав, бросил короткое ругательство, но быстро забыл о неприятности, поскольку всегда держал в багажнике спидера запасной комплект одежды.

— Мое второе желание — попробовать эти сливки на вкус, — сообщил он.

Задув свечу, он собрал указательным пальцем немного сливок с груди учителя и сунул его в рот. Хего притворился сильно разочарованным.

— И это все? — спросил он.

Он догадывался, что ученик на этом не остановится хотя бы из уважения к его стараниям. Ради такой малости не стоило и пачкаться. Разумеется, Палпатин пошел дальше. Слизав слой сливок на груди учителя, он прижался губами к коже, стал целовать и облизывать ее. Ни над одним школьным проектом, ни над одним заданием он не трудился так тщательно, как над изучением тела мууна под видом освобождения его от сливок. Он пытался заставить себя мыслить ясно, что с учетом обстоятельств было практически нереально. Как можно искать эрогенные зоны и следить за реакцией партнера, когда сам умираешь от вожделения? Шив чувствовал насмешливый взгляд учителя, но не дал сбить себя с курса. Он сам затеял эту игру и намеревался провести ее красиво. 

Хего устроился поудобнее и позволил делать с собой все, что угодно, но и о себе не забыл. Закинул одну руку за голову, другую положил на затылок Палпатина, погладил его волосы. Ему подумалось, как бы выглядел Шив, если бы отпустил волосы, например, до середины спины. Целая река локонов цвета огня в его полном распоряжении — повод задуматься. Их можно было бы расчесывать, заплетать, украшать, делать прически, играть с ними. А еще тянуть, наматывать на руку, с их помощью заставлять Шива выгибаться и принимать желанную позу… Фантазия об этом пришла в голову Хего в тот же момент, когда язык Палпатина мазнул по чувствительному соску. Он прикрыл глаза и тихо застонал, сжал пальцы на затылке ученика в немой просьбе о повторении. Мысленно Шив сделал пометку. Потом он сдвинулся ниже и принялся за сливки на животе учителя, кончик его языка скользнул по коже… Хего засмеялся, но тут же вновь сделал серьезное лицо. Не было никакой объективной причины для шуток. Палпатин снова коснулся его живота и вновь почувствовал, как тело под ним напряглось и затряслось в мелких спазмах смеха. Так Хего Дамаск сам дал ему в руки опасное оружие. Кто бы мог подумать, что учитель боится щекотки? Губы Шива растянулись в зловещей ухмылке.

— Не смей, — велел Хего.

Но было поздно. Больше не думая о своем наряде, Палпатин уселся мууну на бедра и принялся гладить, лизать, щекотать его живот и бока. Он не дал учителю и секунды, чтобы сосредоточиться, поскольку знал: как только Плэгас вновь обретет власть над собой, он сбросит с себя Шива, как куклу. В поединке между вожделением и желанием похулиганить победило последнее. В конце концов он заставил учителя молить о пощаде. Несчастный Хего Дамаск еще никогда не оказывался в столь неловком и беспомощном положении.

— Прекрати, иначе я уйду, — задыхаясь, припугнул он, но его словам не хватало реальной угрозы.

— Никуда я вас не отпущу, — Палпатин прекратил игривую пытку и лег мууну на грудь. — Позвоню в космопорт и скажу, что вы — вор, прикажу вас не выпускать с планеты.

— И что же я у тебя украл?

— Мою невинность.

Хего одним взглядом выразил, что думает о потере сего иллюзорного предмета, особенно в случае Палпатина.

— Будем считать твоим третьим желанием, чтобы я остался, — сказал Дамаск, щелкнул пальцами, и еще одна свеча потухла.

Взглянув на оставшиеся свечи, Шив, видимо, решил, что может позволить такую натяжку.

— Будь по-вашему, — неохотно согласился он.

— Чего еще ты хочешь?

— Желание номер четыре: хочу сосать ваш член, пока не устану. Не ухмыляйтесь, это дольше, чем вы думаете. Желание номер пять: хочу заниматься любовью всю ночь и чтобы вы не останавливались, даже если я стану об этом просить.

— Тогда нам лучше перейти в спальню.

Для исполнения желаний Дамаску потребовалось бы пространство для маневра, а оттоманка, на которой он лежал, была узкой и такой короткой, что его ноги свешивались с края. Кроме того, ему хотелось смыть с себя липкие остатки взбитых сливок. Очевидно, Палпатин пришел к тем же выводам. Он встал сам и позволил подняться Хего, подошел к двери, ведущей в спальню, замер и обернулся, словно только что вспомнил о чем-то.

— Вам придется мне помочь, учитель, — сказал он. — Одежда людей благородного происхождения шьется из расчета на помощь слуг и так, чтобы мы не могли сами ее снять. Еще один пережиток прошлого, — он тяжело вздохнул. — Как же я устал от этих глупых игр в соблюдение приличий.

— Теперь ты взрослый и можешь не надевать брюки, если не хочешь. Под таким количеством слоев одежды никто и не заметит.

— Может, на Корусанте это и позволительно, но только не на Набу.

Шив состроил страдающую гримаску, показывая, что бессилен что-либо изменить. Почти полвека спустя с таким же лицом он будет говорить гражданам Республики, что не в состоянии остановить гражданскую войну, не может повлиять на мнения и действия сепаратистов. Слушая его выступления в Сенате, Дарт Плэгас будет смеяться до слез. Но Сила пока не открыла им грядущего. Пока Хего воспринимал мимику Палпатина как выражение его капризов и размышлял над тем, как поставить ее на службу их великому делу. В номере отеля в центре Тида его не посещали даже эти мысли. Он позволил себе на время отрешиться от всего и с головой ушел в процесс освобождения ученика из кокона одежды.

***

— Сильнее! — потребовал Палпатин, изнывая от любви, как от боли.

Он ждал так долго и наконец получил желаемое, но никак не мог насладиться им до конца. Трижды проклятый муун двигался в нем с раздражающей медлительностью. То были благие намерения: растянуть процесс, снизить болевые ощущения, усилить удовольствие. Но Шив плевать на них хотел с самого высокого купола королевского дворца. Пока он ласкал огромный член Хего, то представлял, на что будут похожи ощущения, когда этот член окажется у него внутри, сможет ли он принять его до конца, сколько раз кончит на нем. Когда Хего начал медленно подготавливать его, ему хотелось кричать от нетерпения. Ощутив внутри себя внушительную головку, Шив попытался насадиться глубже, но был тут же остановлен сильной рукой учителя. А чтобы впредь не рыпался, Хего уткнул его лицом в подушки и придавил ладонью. Обычно тычки и указания учителя раздражали Палпатина, но он почувствовал странное возбуждение от приказов в постели. На долю секунды ему показалось, что и Хего нравится повелевать им, что он вот-вот сорвется в дикий, карающий темп. Но этого не случилось. От каждого движения удовольствие росло постепенно, опаляя нервы, но совсем не так, как хотелось. Шив едва удерживался, чтобы не завопить. Он походил на фейерверк с зажженым фитилем, но огонь полз слишком медленно. Когда выносить это стало выше его сил, он крикнул:

— Сильнее!

— Ты еще не готов, не спеши.

— Готов, готов, еще как готов, — пробормотал Шив в подушки, но Хего притворился, что его не слышал.

Отчаяние Палпатина было безграничным. Оно сделалось бы еще сильнее, если бы он увидел себя глазами учителя и испытал те же муки. Магистр Дамаск не имел привычки обманывать себя. Когда их чувства стали выходить за пределы дружеской симпатии, он начал морально готовиться к тому, что в постели будут проблемы. Первые несколько раз точно, а, возможно, и всю жизнь. Некрупный по человеческим меркам Палпатин рядом с Хего казался миниатюрным. От природы он обладал хорошим телосложением, а тренировки развили мышцы на руках и бедрах. Но ничто не смогло бы исправить разницу в размерах. Его талия выглядела такой тонкой, что Хего мог обхватить ее ладонями. До чего хрупким порой казался ему ученик! Даже зная, что под невинной внешностью скрыта сила воли из дюрастали, выносливость великих воинов прошлого и характер взрывной, как термальный детонатор, Плэгас не мог отделаться от иллюзии нежности его тела. Вместе с тем Хего испытывал темное желание сотворить с учеником нечто дикое и грубое, лишенное жалости и смысла, бесконечно далекое от привычной им обоим утонченности. Нечто совершенно отличное от любви в классическом представлении. Изящное тело Палпатина светилось белизной подобно звезде на ночном небе. Усилием воли Плэгас заставил себя быть деликатным, когда единственное, чего ему хотелось, это брать, брать, брать свое, добиваться удовольствия только для себя. Затейливые ласки рук, губ и языка Шива стали серьезным испытанием его решимости. Когда же он проник в податливое тело юноши, то захотел послать к хаттам выдержку, но устоял. С чем сравнить это удовольствие? С помрачением рассудка. С мерцанием звезд. С лихорадкой. С ползущим по венам пожаром. С погружением в бездну. Только медленные движения могли позволить Хего не опростоволоситься и не кончить раньше времени.

Но даже самые лучшие намерения терпят крах. В этом он убедился, когда Палпатин повернулся к нему. 

— Укуси меня. Это шестое желание, — приказал Шив. 

Подростковая капризность сменилась взрослой требовательностью. Из-за игры света и тени он казался злее, старше, опытнее. Возможно, ему просто наскучила игра в нежность. Расплескавшееся в глазах золото говорило о том, что решение продиктовано гневом или самой Силой — с Палпатином никогда нельзя было сказать наверняка.

— Ты уверен? — спросил Хего. — Ты же знаешь, что со мной бывает от вида крови.

— Именно этого я и хочу.

— Как скажешь, — Плэгас испустил утомленный вздох.

Что делать с этим человеком? Шив Палпатин жил с убеждением, что пришел в этот мир только для того, чтобы всегда и во всем оставлять за собой последнее слово. Нависнув над юношей, Хего несколько раз нежно поцеловал его шею и плечи, словно заранее просил прощения за дальнейшие действия. Он окунулся лицом в копну волос цвета огня, вдохнул их запах. Его ладони накрыли упиравшиеся в постель руки Шива. Теперь юноша не мог вырваться. Еще раньше Хего приметил место над левой ключицей, где под белоснежной кожей проступала голубая венка, и вонзил туда крупные острые зубы. Палпатин под ним дернулся, однако вырваться не стал и издал полный удовольствия стон. Почувствовав во рту кровь, Плэгас слизнул ее, отпустил плечо и дал ей накопиться снова, после чего провел языком по ранкам. Прежде он изучил Шива с помощью Силы, а теперь узнал вкус его крови. Он чувствовал, как юноша под ним дрожит — от нетерпения ли, боли, удовольствия, неизвестно. Вид крови пьянил его; чем дороже ему было окровавленное существо, тем быстрее он терял контроль. Хего не в силах был удержаться, когда Палпатин попросил самым обольстительным и умоляющим тоном:

— Учитель, пожалуйста…

И Дамаск начал двигаться с неистовой силой. Одной рукой он ухватился за бок Шива, сжал его, не заботясь о синяках, которые останутся на нежной коже, другую руку положил ему на плечо возле укуса. Время от времени он проводил по ране пальцем, не давая крови свернуться. Боль была не такой уж сильной, Палпатину доводилось терпеть и более тяжелые испытания. Его насыщенные удовольствием стоны раздавались в такт толчками. Плэгас не устоял перед искушением. Он надавил на ранку и, собрав пальцем кровь, использовал спину ученика в качестве холста — начертал поперек лопаток свою подпись. Собственнические чувства взяли верх над разумом. Никогда прежде ему не доводилось расписываться на таком дорогом и роскошном материале.

Хего заставил Палпатина вскинуть голову, потянув за волосы. Перед глазами у Шива все плыло. Чтобы сфокусировать взгляд, ему пришлось приложить усилия. Перед собой он видел огромные окна от пола до потолка, широкий балкон, а за ним — центр Тида и россыпь звезд в ночном небе. Никто не мог разглядеть их, скрытых за толстыми стенами отеля, но огоньки чужих окон в городе казались миллионами глаз. Шив посмотрел на них, зажмурился и представил, что отдается Хего перед всеми благородными гражданами Набу, нет, перед всеми, кто способен видеть. И хотя на их лицах написано осуждение, он знал, что каждый мечтал оказаться на месте Хего. Сладость этой фантазии практически толкнула его за грань. Палпатин открыл веки и уставился на город глазами, полными огня любовных наслаждений, и преисполнился презрения к тем, кто не в состоянии был разделить его радость. Удовольствие переполняло его. Казалось, еще минута, и он потеряет сознание. Требовалось дать выход энергии, найти какой-то способ… Шив погрузился в Силу и почувствовал себя всемогущим, великим, безупречным. Его экстаз был экстазом Вселенной. Кто знает, возможно, из таких чувств когда-то возникла жизнь.

Плэгас чувствовал, что атмосфера в комнате изменилась. Запахло озоном, как перед грозой. Потом задрожали окна, вазы, картины и прочие мелкие элементы обстановки поднялись со своих мест и повисли в воздухе. Не исключено, что в соседних номерах происходило то же самое. Постояльцы, наверное, думали, что началось землетрясение. Это, конечно, сущая мелочь по сравнению с подлинной мощью Силы; тем не менее, демонстрация впечатляла. Если Палпатин способен творить такое лишь после нескольких лет тренировок, то что же он сможет свершить, когда будет полностью обучен? Мысль об этом показалась Плэгасу не менее возбуждающей, чем действия ученика. Он чувствовал, как от пальцев ног к коленям бежала дрожь, постепенно поднимаясь к бедрам. Его тело напряглось в погоне за удовольствием, в мыслях осталось только желание не упустить наслаждение, растянуть его, продлить на целую вечность. Несколько толчков — и страсть достигла последнего, ослепительного предела. Блаженство накатывало волнами, теснилось в груди, не давало дышать. Не в силах справиться с собой, Плэгас навалился на Палпатина, погребая его под своим весом, и на несколько долгих мгновений закрыл глаза.

Придя в себя, Хего первым делом проверил состояние ученика. Шив лежал на животе, вытянув руки и ноги, вяло отвечал на вопросы и не выказывал ни малейшего желания двигаться. На боках и бедрах у него остались полукружья от коротких муунских ногтей и уже начали проступать синяки. Кровь на месте укуса свернулась, но ранки покраснели и припухли. Не считая этого, Палпатин был цел и невредим. Удостоверившись в его благополучии, Хего осмотрелся вокруг. Номер выглядел так, будто здесь произошла битва, а к тому дню, когда они его покинут, положение ухудшится. Хего предчувствовал долгий неприятный разговор с управляющим и чек на внушительную сумму за испорченное имущество. Шив заворочался у него под боком и пробормотал:

— Хочу еще.

— Не торопись, времени у нас предостаточно. Я намерен рассчитаться за каждый день ожидания, и возьму все. С процентами.

Если бы дело касалось чего-то другого, то Палпатин стал бы возражать: не его вина, что он не родился на несколько лет раньше, что на Набу дурацкие законы, а мууны придерживаются нелепых традиций. Но сейчас он не имел ничего против возмещения. С процентами.


End file.
